dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Farewell It sucks that you're departing. -- 05:41, June 18, 2017 (UTC) : NWG just wanna stop to plead for you to stay I know you expressed your views on your departure. I read the pages on the wiki and enjoy the work mostly on your part. I suggest that take a break from editing. But if you choose to permanently deparuture thanks for all your work on this wiki -- 20:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Farewell Well, if this is good-bye, you have my thanks, NWG. As I've said before, I won't be leaving, even if everyone else does. I'm used to fighting losing battles, so I'll be here until the bitter end. But again, thank you for all your help until this point and good luck in your future endeavors.—Mina Țepeș 02:48, June 18, 2017 (UTC) : I still more or less feel like your departure could have been avoided had I edited more. It's nice to hear otherwise, but yeah. I do get what you're saying, and trust me, I don't blame you for quitting. I felt like it came out of nowhere though; it was all proceeding as normal and then you straight up left, leaving me very confused. Thanks for the frontal adjustments, and do believe me when I say I appreciate your contributions here. You were helpful in a lot of ways, and you really did carry this place. I'm in for the long haul, yes, but I'm the only one. I don't expect this place to last, I don't expect the small limited userbase to last. But at least DB Wiki has something to laugh at now. Good luck, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 17:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Adios Goodbye NWG, i'll miss you being around here :( --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:13, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reply Forgive me then for being a pillar of salt. Besides, it's a bloody miracle Ten is editing, and I certainly don't expect that to last, I'm just taking it while I can get it. Meshack is one giant headache better left off this wiki; I have neither the time, nor the inclination, to police his every move should I let him back on. I tried being lenient with him before, and I remember regretting it. I'm not so desperate as to bring him back (as desperate as I indeed am). Yeah, that's just how Ten is, not much I can do on that one. I still see this as his wiki, and I defer to him. I'm trying damn hard not to be a downer, but it isn't the easiest thing with this place. I underestimated the stupidity of a fandom that was taken in by a horrible, half-assed dub. I actually feel we'd succeed far more if we took a Bulbapedia approach (treating Japanese terms as secondary), but I refuse that on sheer principle. Regardless, I appreciate your continued contributions in any form — I still see you as very much a pillar for this place — and I apologise for coming off as a complete downer and utter jerk.—Mina Țepeș 08:46, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *BTW, if you're around and have a moment, could you adjust the Template:TopQuotes a bit? The Earthling colour is gone, but you managed to fix the Frost Demons, so I wondered if you could fix the Earthlings too?—Mina Țepeș 11:07, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *Not sure what the default setting is on it, so it's still "clear" on Oob's page. (His is the example I'm using to get this to work on Earthlings.)—Mina Țepeș 17:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Manga Senpai I haven't seen much of his fighting-style in FighterZ. Got some videos? I do know for a fact one of his crushing blows is based on when he punched 100% Freeza in the stomach, but that's all I remember off the top of my head. Show me a few of his strikes and I'll probably remember.—Mina Țepeș 17:10, July 7, 2017 (UTC) : Wow. I can't place any of that. None of looks like anything from the manga that I recognize immediately, which is not surprising if they're basing any of it off of a more obscure moveset from the manga. And they're basing a LOT on the manga, that much is certain; I applaud them for it. But with Goku, I couldn't see it.—Mina Țepeș 17:25, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I even checked this bloody thing.—Mina Țepeș 17:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Ultimate Gohan So the name of Potential Unleashed really is "Ultimate Gohan"?—Mina Țepeș 17:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : LOL I know you wouldn't, I'm just....heartbroken as hell. I'll leave it to you to rename the page and provide the required Japanese characters; soon as the page is renamed, I'll rename "Potential Unleashed" on the other articles it's mentioned on to "Ultimate Gohan". What did you mean by he "uses his Super Saiyan 2 power", as I'm 90% sure he exceeds his SSJ2 self in that 'form' (it's not even a bloody form, damn it Daizenshuu).—Mina Țepeș 17:15, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'm 80% done with it in an entirely different way =w= Also, speaking of Broli, I sent this to LIN, but I dunno when or if he'll be available. According to QuakingStar, it confirms the name of Super Saiyan Berserker, but I wanted to run it through someone first.—Mina Țepeș 17:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : So nothing about a name? Damn, that's bad luck.—Mina Țepeș 19:32, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: YO (HO HO HE TOOK A BITE 'O GUM-GUM) First, awesome! I tend to forget that this series has game articles I should be working on. I call it Post-XenoVerse-Stress-Disorder (PXSD). I suppose you're relieved "summer movie hell" is almost done? Sounds like the busy time for your career? Also sorry about the infrequent nature of my edits; I'm trying to write a chapter one of my stories right now and I think the chapter is winning, rather than myself.—Mina Țepeș 23:48, July 14, 2017 (UTC) : Oho, that sounds good! Blu Ray of the already admittedly better animated arc (which is literally all it has going for it because the idea of a tournament is done).—Mina Țepeș 17:59, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Manga The reason why I add the manga image to Blue, God, and Rosé, is due to the distinct differences in aura stylings between the manga and the anime. I'm not adding anime and manga images for my health.—Mina Țepeș 16:50, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reservations I have no reservations in this regard; "Flames from the Mouth" is a vague enough ability we can pull this off, and I don't see Cheppil coming to games any time soon. Zamasu was a different case, as he was upcoming content.—Mina Țepeș 22:32, July 17, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, that I'm not against. His technique is "similar" to Janenba's, but not the same. It'd be like saying Piccolo's ability to blast a Kikoha from his severred arm is the same as Boo's Arm Detatchment Attack (it isn't). So yeah, that makes sense. Also, what happened in the latest chapter? I have yet to see any spoilers. Sorry for the late reply, I just got off work.—Mina Țepeș 04:22, July 18, 2017 (UTC) : No problems on the aura, and I have got ''to stop mixing up Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi. Granted, they are technically the ''same goddamned series so it makes sense. And got any spoiler links? Also oh my God are these all video game puns!?—Mina Țepeș 20:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: LMFAO I LOVE HOW THEY ALL CLEAR THE FUCK OUT! Zen'ou-sama shows up and they're just done. Pity there's nowhere to run when the UNIVERSE is being blown up. And I like to consider himself the picture of optimism! I'm still here, so I'm super optimistic. Totes! But yeah, we do need to finish this wiki. Also "DB Collection"? Related, there's a nod to the second Coola film in this chapter.—Mina Țepeș 20:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:GoodJob No problem! I shall try and double my efforts, also welcome back in full!—Mina Țepeș 03:14, July 20, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think in-game items need pages of their own, myself. But yeah, one group page is fine.—Mina Țepeș 03:55, July 20, 2017 (UTC) : Oho, I love the U9 symbol! Can't wait to see the others! And nah, I don't think that's worth a team page, otherwise we would make a team page for Gokū and Kuririn when they went to find Lunch, and other miscellaneous moments like that. I know we like to be thorough, but nah, not this time. So, what did you think of the episode? I ship Gokū and Cauliflo now. Think Gokū needs a divorce.—Mina Țepeș 02:55, July 23, 2017 (UTC) : .....................WOW I am so sorry man, I ''JUST NOW NOTICED THE EARLIER MESSAGES AND LINKS. ''I was very tired when I woke up this morning to edit. Anyway, those emblems on the GodPad (REALLY, TORIYAMA?!) are brilliant. Can't wait to see you make use of them. And yeah, this episode was hit or miss for me. I loved the Caulifla parts; she's so cute, she's so much like Goku except she's adorable. I would love to see her become Goku's student alongside Oob, that would be incredible. I don't personally mind how she's trying to master the SSJ forms; she looks like a XV2 character and isn't that what we all tried to get like ASAP? I only disliked the Kale portions. Just...ugh. I'm so glad they DIDN'T use this as a chance to mention Broly tho.—Mina Țepeș 03:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC)